Ahadi
Ahadi ist einer der Könige des Geweihten Landes. Er ist der Partner von Uru und der Vater von Mufasa und Scar. Aussehen Ahadi ist ein Löwe von großer Statur. Zu seinem Aussehen existieren wiedersprüchliche Informationen. Auf den Abbildungen der Buchreihe Six New Adventures wird er ähnlich wie Mufasa mit goldenen Fell, einer roten Mähne und roten Augen dargestellt. Im Text heißt es jedoch, dass er wie Scar eine schwarze Mähne und helle grüne Augen habe.'A Tale of Two Brothers, Seite 15 Auftritte Der König der Löwen Er tritt nicht im Film auf und er wird von Mufasa nicht namentlich erwähnt, als er Simba sagte, er solle zu den Sternen aufblicken und dass dort die großen Könige der Vergangenheit auf sie herabblicken und ihnen den Weg leiten. A Tale of Two Brothers Zu Beginn des Buches wandert ein Mandrill namens Rafiki durch das Geweihte Land auf der Suche nach Wissen und Weisheit. Schon am Anfang des Königreiches begibt er sich in Gefahr und wird von drei Hyänen angegriffen. Sie treiben Rafiki in die Enge, Ahadi der König beschließt zusammen mit seinen beiden Söhnen Mufasa und Taka einzugreifen. Ahadi vertreibt die drei Hyänen aus seinem Königreich. In einem Gespräch erfährt Ahadi, dass Rafiki viel Wissen im Bereich der Heilung, Pflanzen und deren Eigenschaften besitzt. Fasziniert über sein Wissen möchte Ahadi, dass Rafiki mit zum Königsfelsen kommt, da sein Wissen im Königreich dringend benötigt wird. Vor lauter lauter haben die beiden so lange miteinander geredet, dass es schon Nacht ist, Ahadi bietet Rafiki eine Unterkunft für die Nacht. Am nächsten Morgen finden sich viele verärgerte Bewohner des Geweihten Landes vor dem Königsfelsen auf und verangen von Ahadi Pläne, wie er die Probleme im Geweihten Land zu lösen versucht. Er versprach ihnen, er wird das Problem lösen. Bevor er aber darüber nachdenken kann, erinnert ihn sein Sohn Taka, dass er mit ihm und seinem Bruder Mufasa an diesem Morgen mit auf die Jagd gehen wollte. Aber aufgrund der Probleme muss Ahadi dies verschieben, was Taka überhaupt nicht gefällt. Taka beschwert sich über die Königlichen Pflichten seines Vaters, muss er ihn immer daran erinnern, dass man als König viel Verantwortung trägt, was nur Mufasa versteht. Taka wirft Ahadi vor, dass Mufasa sein Liebling ist, diese Aussage löste defensive Kommentare von Mufasa aus. Bevor der Streit eskaliert, greifen die Bewohner ein und verlangen sich auf die Probleme im Geweihten Land zu Konzentrieren. Ahadi verpflichtet sich, sich um das Problem mit den Hyänen zu kümmern, aber wegen der Dürre kann er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts tun außer auf die Rückkehr seiner Königin Uru zu warten, die fort ging auf der Suche nach einer neuen Wasserversorgung. Ahadi versucht eine Entschuldigung für Taka für die geplatzte Jagd zu finden, aber Taka will es seinem Vater nicht verzeihen. Einige Zeit Später werden Mufasa und Taka von einem Büffel angegriffen, Ahadi eilt ihnen zur Hilfe. Ahadi verlangt eine Erklärung der Büffel für den Angriff und Takas Verletzung. Die Büffel schieben die Schuld auf Mufasa und Taka. Ahadi droht den Büffeln, dass Takas Verletzung für sie nicht so schlimm ist. Unter Rafikis Obhut wird Taka am Königsfelsen mit Kräutern und Pflanzen behandelt. Rafiki gelingt es zwar die Wunden zu heilen, aber die Narben bleiben. Von nun an will Taka sich Scar nennen und die Erinnerungen an Ahadis gebrochenes Versprechen und seiner vergangenen Fehler vergessen. Nachdem Scar die Gruppe verlässt unterhalten sich die anderen noch weiter. Sie kommen zu dem Schluss, dass Ahadi einen Majordomus an seiner Seite braucht um die Probleme im Land zu lösen. Ahadi bietet Zuzu die Position an, den sie stolz annimmt. Zudem fragt Ahadi ob Rafiki sein Königlicher Berater sein möchte, Obwohl Rafiki zögert, nimmt er an. Ahadi proklamiert, dass er eine große Ära für das Geweihte Land fühlen kann. Familie Offiziell Quellen Kategorie:Prinzen Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus Büchern Kategorie:Six New Adventures Charaktere Kategorie:Königsfamilie Kategorie:Die Garde der Löwen Königsfamilie Kategorie:Relatives of the King Königsfamilie Kategorie:Der König der Löwen Königsfamilie Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich Königsfamilie Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 3 - Hakuna Matata Königsfamilie Kategorie:Relatives of the King Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus Fan Comics Kategorie:Verborgene Geschichten Königsfamilie Kategorie:Verstorben